Volume 1: The Endless Wilderness
The Endless Wilderness is the 1st Volume of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This volume focuses on Sōma Yukihira's arrival and enrollment in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Manga's summary Hailed from the humbled Restaurant Yukihira, Soma is one of the kind chef whose cookery skills matched with only to his father, Jōichirō Yukihira and he is the hero of his neighborhood after repel his adversaries with his uncanny cooking skills. One day, his father told him that he had to close the family restaurant for 3 years and he (Soma) is enrolling to a academy under his recommendation, the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. In the academy, Soma faces his first experience away from home and received strong skepticism from students about his street-restaurant background. Despite the odds, he stays in the academy as the only applicant remains unfazed over the rules and accepts the entry exam which he failed for weird reasons. Lucky, Sōma successfully enrolls into the academy and his infamous announcement during the 92nd Open Ceremony will prompted all rivals, especially Erina, labeled him as an "arrogant fool" and having a strong hostility towards Soma. However, his highest grade in Roland Chapelle's class even in his first try would mark his rise beyond anyone expectations; making him as central yet unrecognized student in the academy. This will be the beginning of Sōma's journey in the academy. Chapters 01:The Endless Wilderness Begin with a story about Soma's normal life before his enrollment to the academy until Mr.Yukihira announcement of the closure of his prized restaurant would have the him to enrolled to the academy. This will marked Soma's journey to the Characters #Sōma Yukihira #Jōichirō Yukihira #Mayumi Kurase #Aki Koganei #Yaeko Minegasaki #Minegasaki's goons 02:God's Tongue As the Tootsuki princess, Erina Nakiri is reluctantly becoming the exam judge for fresh applicants, Soma is heavily mocked in public over his underdog background and deemed as misfit in such prestigious academy. Even with Erina's infamous reputation has feared both students and applicant alike, Soma fearlessly accept the challenge and his confrontation towards Erina would sparks their unlikely rivalry. Characters #Erina Nakiri #Erina's Secretary #Sōma Yukihira 03:"Transforming" Furikake In an attempt to pass the entry exam, the Yukihira Genius is trying to convince that his dish is special than any could imagine, with a magic that make even risen Erina's curiosity about the dish. That is until a combustible combination of Erina's pride and Soma's overconfidence would ignite the rivalry between the Yukihira Genius and Tootsuki Princess. Characters #Erina Nakiri #Erina's Secretary #Sōma Yukihira 04:The Demon King Talks About "Gems" The 92nd Generation Orientation Day Ceremony taken place and the director of the academy announced his speech for this orientation, along with the iron rules and regulations of the academy. With Yukihira Genius's surprising appearance takes to an unexpected turn, his infamous ambitious speech will change the landscape of the academy forever; prompt all the students loath and tend to humble him. Characters #Erina Nakiri #Senzaemon Nakiri #Sōma Yukihira 05:The Chef That Doesn't Smile Sōma's first day in the academy has been rough with his classmate's prejudice and hostility are everywhere who viewed him as the "arrogant fool". While befriends with new friend, Sōma's first class would be Roland Chapelle, an chef who rarely smile and his class rumored to be one of the hellish class in the academy. While inside the tigers den with hostile students and a stern lecturer, can Sōma and Megumi survive the first day? Characters #Sōma Yukihira #Megumi Tadokoro #Roland Chapelle Side Chapters/Omake Shokugeki no Soma (One-shot) The prototype story before it's debut, this chapter tells about the rivalry between Sōma and Erina in the parallel universe. Kurase-San's Diary This chapter is about Mayumi's point of view about Sōma's life, before and after his transfer to the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Navigation Category:Volume Category:Manga Category:Volume 1